Autant en emporte le vent
by shanatcha
Summary: Une jeune demoiselle enfermé dans sa tour et au rêve de prince se verra sauver par une personne des plus inattendue... Une folle aventure débute alors et tout ne se passera pas comme elle l'espérait... En espérant que vous apprécierez
1. prologue

Prologue

« - Tu n'es qu'une ingrate ! Tu ne sais pas se que nous avons du faire pour toi ! Tout ce que nous avons du sacrifier pour te garder en sécurité ! Pour t'apprendre a te maîtriser ! Pour t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir ! » hurla une femme

Elle avait une longue chevelure blanche argentée qui lui allait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle portait une longue robe noir et et or avec des motifs évoquant des bourrasque de vents. A ses coter se trouvais un beau jeune homme au cheveux cendré portant un habit du même acabit que celui de la jeune femme. Et en face d'eux, ce trouvait une jeune fille au cheveux d'une blancheur immaculé, des yeux évoquant tantôt un ciel ombrageux, tantôt la douceur de la mer. Elle portait une simple robe d'un rouge sang et gardait la tête devant ses personnes qui lui faisait la leçon.

« - Tu dois écouter ta mère, Aria Viento ! Notre peuple est déjà peu nombreux et très recherché pour ses propriétés ! L'Église des Vent veut s'emparer de notre peuple et s'il venait a découvrir qui tu es, se serais la fin. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois en aucun cas quitter cette tour ! » lui dit son père

« - Mais je veux vivre ! Je veux pouvoir voyager, rencontrer l'amour, me faire des amis... Je ne veux pas rester enfermer ici pour toujours a regarder le même paysage ! Et je ne veux pas vous servir d'arme contre ses Églises ! Vous avez beau dire que c'est pour ma protection, les cours que vous me faites suivre sont on ne peut plus claire sur la question : ''Les plus jeunes de la famille royale doivent faire leur possible pour protéger le peuple, et ceux mêmes si ça leur coûte la vie !''Je ne suis pas une arme ! De plus, les autre me prennent pour un monstre a cause de ses pouvoirs qu'on m'a donné ! Je ne veux plus de tout ça, je veux m'enfuir loin d'ici ! » hurla la demoiselle

Mais ses parents n'étaient pas de cet avis et, après un autre sermon, ils firent appel au gardes pour renvoyer leur fille dans sa chambre, se trouvant au sommet de la plus haute tour du château. Elle fut jeter au centre de la pièce et enfermé. Elle hurla tout une flopée de jurons a l'encontre de ses parents, des gardes et de tout les habitants de ses contrées qu'elle haïssait tant.

Depuis cet incident qui date de ses huit ans, elle n'avais plus le droit de sortir. En y repensant, les larmes lui vinrent.

C'était une nuit comme les autres au palais. Aucun bruit pour perturber le silence sacrée de cette douce nuit. Sauf une petite fille qui voulait voir le monde. Elle s'était aventurer dans toutes les pièce du château jusqu'à en sortir et se balader dans les rues vide de la ville. Puis, devant la grande porte qui les gardait tous en ses lieux, elle hésita.

Ses doutes et ses peurs furent balayer par un chant provenant de l'autre coter. La jeune passa par un trou dans les mur entourant la cité et se dirigea vers la provenance de cette voix.

Elle vu une magnifique jeune femme a la chevelure doré entrait de se peigner les cheveux. A vu de nez il semblait que se soit un guerrière. Un symbole était gravé sur son armure, un symbole qui disait quelque chose a la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne se rappel ou elle l'avait déjà vu.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un homme qui la prit par les cheveux et la traîna jusqu'au centre du camps de la chanteuse.

« - Regarde se que j'ai trouvée ! Tu pense qu'on devrait la garder pour notre ordre ? » demanda l'homme

« - Une sylphe de cette âge ne nous sera pas utile, on ferait mieux de ramener son cadavre, il pourrait servir a de nouveaux artefacts de puissance pour notre Église des Vents » lui répondit la guerrière

Le jeune homme haussa les épaule avant d'empoigner son épée dans le but de perforer le cœur de la pauvre enfant en pleur.

Soudain, une ombre surgit des buisson et s'interposa entre la lame et la jeune fille. C'était un homme a la silhouette élancé et au cheveux d'un blond argenté qui fixait de ses yeux écarlate le jeune homme qui avait essayer de s'en prendre a sa princesse.

« - Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal même si cela me coûte ma vie ! » hurla-t-il en empoignant l'épée de son agresseur

Mal grès son allure fine, il n'en était pas moins fort. Il se dégagea de la lame et la retourna contre son agresseur. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas a une telle contre-attaque, fut prit au dépourvu. Sa tête roula sur le sol, jusqu'au pied de la guerrière.

Une colère sans nom prit possession d'elle et elle se jeta su l'homme qui venait de tuer son collègue.

L'enfant était choquée de la scène a laquelle elle avait assisté et se mit a hurler de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme n'avait plus la force de lutter et se retrouva empaler sur la lame de la guerrière. Puis cette dernière se tourna vers la jeune fille qu'elle empoigna par les cheveux.

« - Par ta faute, mon compagnon est mort... Je prendrais ta vie en échange ! » lui dit-elle d'un ton menaçant

La jeune enfant supplia en pleurant avant que la lame de la guerrière ne transperce son abdomen. De la, des vents violents et puissant emportèrent la guerrière qui se retrouva dans un vortex qui la déchiqueta en mille morceau sous les œil effarer de la jeune fille dont les yeux brillait.

Elle regarda sa main pleine de sang, ne sachant si il s'agissait du sien ou celui d'un autre, elle perdit conscience.

L'enfant se retrouvait dans le noir total, sans son ou sensation. Elle commença a pleurer et a hurler dans ce vide sans fin quand une vois se fit entendre.

« - Jeune fille, tout existence de s'achève pas ici ! Je te donne de ma force alors relève toi et retourne chez toi, fille de l'Air. » gronda la voix

La jeune fille ne comprenait rien mais se réveilla au même endroit que la veille, entourer de cadavre et de charognard. Elle se leva en vitesse et courut jusqu'au château. Ses parents la regardèrent avec des yeux rond, demandant des explication. Elle leur donna et fut punit sévèrement pour avoir désobéi a la loi première : ne jamais sortir de la cité. Puis ils s'intéressèrent a la rencontre qu'elle avait décrite dans ses songes. Ils l'auscultèrent et en conclure que sa nature avait changer. Elle était devenue un demi-élémentaire et d'après ce qu'elle avait dit, de l'air. Les parents était ravi ! Une arme d'une puissance inégalé venait d'entrer dans leur rang ! Il n'avait plus a craindre l'Église des Vents avec elle !

La jeune fille, quand a elle, pleurait a chaude larme l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour tenter de la sauver, le seul homme qui l'avait aider et élever jusque la : son oncle.

Aria revint de ses souvenirs des larmes plein les yeux, observant attentivement se même paysages, espérant y voir un changement mais rien. Alors la jeune fille pour se consoler, se mit a chanter.

« - Un jour mon prince viendra ! Un jour il me dira- » commença la jeune demoiselle

Mais elle fut interrompue par une explosion qui retentit dans la salle principal du château. Elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait mais vis la ville être mis a feu et a sang par des paladin des Vents qui semblait a la recherche de quelque chose. Elle vit cette ville qu'elle détestait se faire piller et ses habitant qu'elle n'aimait guère se faire massacrer. Elle ne ressentait ni haine ni colère a voir ces horreur, juste un calme é elle se dit que c'était peut être elle qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Mais enfermer dans cette pièce elle ne pouvait faire qu'attendre. Elle s'agrippa au barreau de la fenêtre et remarque quelque chose d'étrange dans le ciel. On aurait dit un drôle d'oiseau. Puis, en le voyant de plus près, Aria se rendit compte que se n'était pas un étrange oiseau mais un homme aux ailes démoniaque qui s'approchait. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et entendit des coup contre la porte. Apparemment, ils étaient déjà la. Elle commença a paniquer quand l'homme ailé atterrit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Aria se retrouvait cerne de toute part et complètement piégé.

Elle en profita donc pour observer l'homme a sa fenêtre.

Il avait une silhouette quelque peu ordinaire, une fine musculature couverte pour une simple chemise blanche. Il avait des yeux de chat de couleur jaune et un visage fin et doux. Ses long cheveux brun ondulé voulait au vent comme sa cape bordeaux. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux avant de s'exprimer.

« - Voulez vous vivre ? Parce qu'en restant ici, vous allez mourir très certainement. » fit il d'une voix doucereuse

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se trouvait cet homme charmant comme tout et incroyablement beau et sexy. Elle ne cessait de le dévisager au point qu'elle rougit avant de lui répondre timidement.

« - Je ne veux pas mourir ici... Pouvez vous m'emportez avec cous ? » fit elle en lui faisant les yeux doux

Le jeune homme paru un peu surpris de l'attitude de la demoiselle mais il avait eu sa réponse. Il fit fondre les barreau avant d'emporter la jeune femme.

Ils partirent sous le nez des paladin des Vents qui hurlèrent après eux.

Aria elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé enfin son prince. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

« - Au faîte, mon nom est Enoch. Je suis venue dès que j'ai sus se que voulais vous faire ses hommes. Pour le bien de l'équilibre élémentaire, il est impensable de les laisser avec une tel puissance ! Si les élémentaire ne sont jamais affilié a l'Eglises qui leur correspond c'est bien pour une raison ! « fit-il

« Attend il est venue juste pour ce que je représente ? »

La jeune fille se mi a bouder mais ne desserra pas son étreinte de peur de tomber dans le vide sous eux.

« - Je vais te mener a un groupe assez atypique pour te protéger le temps de trouver une solution a se problème majeur. » fit Enoch

« Parce que si il t'ont, il forceront la Lumière a les respecter et se serviront de leur puissance pour écraser tout leur ennemi, moi en tête de liste ! » pensa-t-il


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : une arrivée remarquée

Une jeune fille camouflée par une longue cape avançait rageusement dans la ville ou elle est son « compagnon ». En y repensant, sa colère grandit tout comme sa jalousie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils voyageaient ensemble et elle s'était très vite rendue compte qu'Enoch était bien loin de son prince charmant.

Mal grès son physique très avantageux, il avait une mentalité de séducteur et de coureur de jupon qui était toujours entourer d'une demi-douzaine de donzelle a chaque coin de rue. Sa jalousie ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil du temps. Et pour en rajouter, la pluie commença a tomber. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer a l'auberge qu'elle occupait avec le démon. En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle remarqua son faux prince avec une demi douzaine de de jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge et des bières a la main. La colère s'empara de la blanche qui, avec un petit souffle de vent, fit renverser la boisson sur le diable qui lui envoya un regard réprobateur tandis qu'elle souriait de toute ses dents. Aria monta dans leur chambre et attendit quelque minute avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre de nouveau sur un jeune homme au effluves alcoolisées et le regard enflammés.

« - Ça c'était pourquoi ? » _lui demanda d'un ton énervé Enoch_

« - Tu t'amuse alors que tu devrais me protéger ! Je te signal que nous somme poursuivis par l'Église des Vents ! » _lui répondit rageusement Aria_

« - Je te signal que j'ai bien le droit de me détendre vu avec la princesse capricieuse avec laquelle je suis obliger de voyager ! De plus ce que je fais n'est pas inutile... » _lui dit Enoch_

« - Ah bon ? Et n quoi séduire tout ce qui bouge et a une poitrine est utile ? » _répondit ironiquement Aria_

« - Vois tu, l'une des personnes du groupe atypique que je recherche a le même comportement que moi en ce moment avec les femmes. Et d'après elle, ils ne sont qu'a quelque jours de marche donc mieux vaut partir se soir. Je sens l' Église pas loin et mieux vaut ne plus être dans l'éparage quand elle arrivera. » _fit calmement le diable_

Cette déclaration calma le jeune demoiselle au cheveux ivoire. Mais rester en tête toutes ses jeunes filles avec lesquelles il s'amusait sans penser a ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle lui tourna le dos, fit son sac et sortit la première en claquant la porte.

Enoch soupira. Cette jeune fille avait beau être magnifique, elle avait un caractère des plus prononcé. Mais il ne pouvait pas la quitter sinon sa sécurité serait en danger et en tant que démon du cercle supérieur il ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaître. Et puis il commençait a s'habituer a se caractère spécial et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir a une fille qui était enfermé dans sa tour depuis on plus jeune age de se faire tant d'idée sur la vie extérieur.

Il l'avait rejoint dehors et ils se mirent en route vers la direction que lui avait annoncé les jeunes demoiselles. Mais comme il vit des soldats dans les bois entourant le villages et décida de passer par les airs Aria dans ses bras. Mais mal grès leur proximité, elle continuait de lui faire la tête.

Enoch soupira de plus belle avant de sentir un flèche glacé sifflé a ses oreilles. Il descendit en piqué faisant hurler de peur sa passagère. Enoch se posa au sol dans une gerbe de flammes qui embrasa quelque peu l'herbe de la plaine ou il avait atterrit.

La jeune demoiselle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et sauta a terre.

« - C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu a plonger comme ça ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? » _lui reprocha Aria_

Enoch lui fit signe de se taire et lui indiqua une direction devant eux.

En réponse, la jeune blanche grogna. Un autre grognement plus animal la fit sursauter. Elle vit une louve blanche sortir des fourrets accompagné d'un nain au bras métallique et a l'œil de métal. Il était suivit de ce qu'il semblait être un paladin de l'ordre de la Lumière ainsi que d'un jeune homme a la robe rouge.

« sûrement un mage de feu vu sa tenue. Mais qui sont ces gens ? »

Aria se tourna vers son protecteur qui affichait un air satisfait ce qui ne lui semblait pas bon signe malheureusement.

Un archet tout de bleu vêtu sortit de la cime des arbres une flèche de glace prête a partir en direction du cœur de son protecteur. La jeune fille tourna la tête sur le coté avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Enoch.

« - Que vient tu faire la hérésie ? » _lui cracha le servant de la Lumière_

« - Allons, allons pourquoi tant de colère sur votre visage ? Je n'ai rien fait de préjudiciable. Du moins pas encore... » _lui répondit toujours aussi souriant Enoch_

« - Vu toute les merdes que vous nous avez apporter, je pense qu'on a le droit de se méfier surtout vu votre nature. » _répliqua l'archer_

« - Et qui est cette jeune fille a vos coter ? Une de vos disciple ou une fille que vous avez manipulé a vos propre dessein ? » _lui demanda le nain_

« - Si cela peux vous consoler, j'avais son consentement » _répondit Enoch_

Aria pris un air surpris avant de se tourner vers la dernière personne qui n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot et qui observait d'un regard assassin Enoch.

« - Je sais que tu ne serais pas venu si tu avais rien a me demander alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ''papa'' ? » _fit le mage rouge en exagérant le dernier mot_

Aria n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Se petits maigrelet était le fils de son bel apollon... Donc un demi-diable ? Elle savait de source sur que tout les engeance de démon haïssait leur parents démoniaque a cause de sa nature avant d'y succomber et vu l'état de la personne ne face de lui, elle se doutait que c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle se mit a trembler de colère et se tourna d'un bloc vers le diable qui pour la première fois, sentit la peur pointer le bout de son nez.

« - Si je comprend bien, tu m'as fait parcourir des kilomètre dans le cratère pour retrouver se groupe étéroclyte dont l'un des membres et ton fils qui te hait de tout son cœur ?...TU TE FICHE DE MOI ? JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE M'AMUSER IL FAUT QUE JE ME SORTE DE CE MERDIER QUI SEMBLE BIEN T'AMUSER ! JE NE SUIS PAS ICI POUR JOUER JE TE SIGNAL ESPECE DE DEMON STUPIDE ! » _hurla la jeune fille_

Une raffale de vent l'entourant tandis que ses yeux viraient blanc, elle regardait férocement le diable qui se trouvait en face de lui. Même si il aurait aimé se trouver autre par en se moment même. Sa colère augmenta en intensité.

« - Vous vous êtes assez moquez de moi, démon ! » _fit une voix venu des haute sphère_

La frustration de ses derniers jours a cause de cette désillusion de ses rêves de toujours. Des vent violent se firent sentir dans la plain sous l'incompréhension du groupe d'aventurier.

Puis, soudainement, une paires d'ailes blanches sortit du dos de la jeune fille qui, surprise par cette apparition sur son corps sembla revenir a elle.

Elle releva la tête, se tourna, observa ses ailes, Enoch, les aventuriers, ses ailes, Enoch, les aventuriers...

« - QU'EST-CE QUE QUOI ? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » _hurla la jeune fille_

« - Tu es une sylphe, il est bien normal que tu ai des ailes non ? » _lui fit Enoch_

« - Oui mais elle aurait du sortir il y a longtemps donc a cause de ma nature on a penser qu'elle ne sortirais jamais... » _fit penaude Aria_

« - Attend j'ai bien entendu ? Une sylphe ? Ce peuple vivant au sommet des montagne et dont la capitale a été détruite par l'Eglise des Vents ? Ces être aérien qui sont si bien camoufler qu'on les considèrent comme des légendes ? » _fit Le mage_

« - Oui et c'est bien pour ça que je suis la. Je vous présente Aria Viento, dernière survivante de sa dynastie et demi-élémentaire de vent... » _dit Enoch_

« - Et tu es ici pour nous la confier parce que sinon on risque de s'en servir contre toi ? » _fit le mage d'un ton désinvolte._

Enoch griller a mille lieux ne put que sourire devant la perspicacité de son fils.

« - Elle a toujours vécu dans une tour depuis on plus jeune age donc je compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle. »

« - ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE YA PAS MARQUER ''NOUNOU A HERESIE'' SUR MON FRONT ! » _hurla le paladin_

« - Nan t'as raison y a marquer tueur de petite fille » _lui fit le mage en souriant_

Le paladin sembla s'énervé mais fut calmer par l'intervention de son ami nain.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'on ai eu l'occasion de se présenter : je m'appelle Grunlek Von Krayn mais tu peux m'appeler juste Grun si tu le souhaite. »

« - Ok... »

« - Le bleu, c'est Shindda Kory ou Shin si tu préfère. Il adore les pomme et ne le laisse jamais a coter d'un puits... »

« Je suis maudit je te dit ! »

« - Le jeune homme en rouge qui se fend la poire c'est Bob, le pyromancien et séducteur de première. Il peut parler des heures entière a lui même mais a quand même pas mal de connaissance magique et historique utile. Le paladin c'est Théo de Silverberg ou Théo. Il est bourru et semble méchant mais il a bon fond. Si on cherche bien. »

« Hey ! »

« J'en conclu donc que vous accepter de la garder avec vous le temps que l'on règle son cas ? » _demanda Enoch_

 _« - Oui mais a une condition... »_ lui fit son fils

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Tu dois rester avec nous ! Je préfère te savoir ici que magouiller autre part pour avoir cette arme juste pour toi ! » _fit Bob_

Théo semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tandis que Grunlek et Shin approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Ils ne savaient pas se qu'Enoch voulait de cette fille mais il ne l'aurait pas.

Aria regarda cette drôle de compagnie d'un air sceptique.

« mais dans quel bordel je suis tombé ? »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'envol de l'ange

Aria Viento regarda autour d'elle.

L'ambiance de se repas été pesante.

Bob fusillait son père du regard tout comme Théo qui avait la main sur la garde de sa lame. Shin ne savait quoi penser de cette situation et Grunlek ne savait plus ou se mettre, se faisant tout petit tout en mangeant en silence sa ration. Eden décida de partir discrètement pour aller chassez mal grès les appels a laide que lui lançait le nain.

Aria reporta son attention sur les flammes au centre de leur cercle tout en se demandant dans quelle mouise elle s'était fourré. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir de sa tour et rencontrer son prince et au lieu de ça elle se retrouvait dans un groupe composer d'un nain métallique, un demi-élémentaire qui avait essayer de la tuer elle et Enoch, un paladin de la Lumière plutôt bourru et un demi-diable qui ne voulait que vivre sa vie a fond en se procurant le plus de plaisirs au passage. Oh, et elle oubliait l'essentiel : le Diable qui l'accompagnait depuis le début de son périple et qu'elle avait prit pour son prince charmant.

Elle soupira avant de remarquer que Bob avait porter son attention sur elle. Elle tourna la tête sur le coter et le questionna du regard.

« - Tu sais, j'aurais plein de question a te poser. Sur ton peuple je veux dire. Notament comment vous avez réussi a vous cachez au yeux du monde, comment vous êtes fait, qu'elles sont vos capacité et votre lien avec le vent, comment vous vivez et quels sont tout vos secret... Mais j'aurais...Disons une faveur a te demander... » lui fit Bob

La jeune fille leva un sourcil et enjoignit au mage de continuer.

« - Je ne peux pas les déployer sans libérer ''L'Autre'' mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait alors est-ce que tu pourrait... » fit-il un peu gêner

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis en le voyant faire des aller retour entre le ciel et son dos, elle compris et sourit doucement. Les autres regardaient les deux autre tout en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Aria se leva et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra pour essaya de ressentir la même chose que lorsqu'elle s'était énerver contre Enoch. Soudain, elle sentit qu'elle se connectait a quelque chose qui n'était pas totalement elle.

 _Elle sentit comme une brise sur son visage avant de se retrouver dans une plaine de nuit sous un cerisier en fleur. Elle se tourna en tout sens sans voir personne qu'elle connaissais dans les alentour. Elle était totalement seule dans ce grand et vide espace._

 _« -H-h-ey ? Y-y- a quelqu'un ? » fit-elle en bégayant_

 _Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et regardait de tout coté. Elle cria sans entendre un écho ou une réponse. Puis une voix surgit de derrière elle._

 _« - Tu n'as rien a craindre de moi. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur »_

 _Elle se tourna et tomba nez-a-nez avec une version d'elle mais, plus, étrange._

 _C'était elle mais avec des cheveux bien plus lumineux et des yeux totalement blanc et lumineux aussi. Elle était aussi blanche que la neige avec une robe qui bougeait comme si le vent la mouvait mais il n'y avait rien. Ses cheveux volait au vent mais il n'y avait rien._

 _« - Vous êtes qui vous ? » demanda paniquer Aria_

 _« -Je suis celle qui a décidé d'abandonner son âme pour te donner vie. Et si je suis la aujourd'hui, c'est pour que tu puisse avoir pleinement conscience des total pouvoir que tu a en ta possession. » fit calmement la demoiselle._

 _« - Mais ou somme nous ? Et comment ça ''prendre conscience des total pouvoir que j'ai en possession'' ? Demanda toujours aussi paniquer Aria_

 _« - Nous somme dans ton esprit et ce que j'entends par la c'est que tu dois prendre connaissance de la puissance que tu possède. En tant que sylphe et demi-élémentaire de l'air, tu a la puissance des tempêtes et des cyclones. Tu peux t'envoler vers les cieux et voyager par delà le monde. Mais beaucoup t'envierons se pouvoir et tu devras toujours te battre. Pour cela tu pourra toujours les balayer. Mais sois prudente : tout pouvoir apporte son lots de responsabilité et surtout de limite. Cela ne sera pas sans cause pour ta santé, trop en abuser pourrait te tuer. Et si tu laisse l'Église des Vents s'emparer de ton pouvoir, rien ne pourra plus arrêter leur domination sur le cratère. Le Diable qui occupe ton cœur doit avoir un plan pour cela. Ou en cours de préparation. » l'informa l'Elementaire_

 _« - Mais ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? » demanda Aria_

 _« - Mon pouvoir est désormais tient, fais en bon usage ou tu périras. La protection du Diable de ton cœur pourrait être ta seule chance de t'en sortir face à l'église des Vents. A bientôt » lui fit la jeune femme avant de disparaître._

 _« - Attend ! » cria Aria_

Elle se retrouva brutalement dans la réalité a tel point qu'elle en tomba sur le derrière. Bob, surprit, aida la jeune fille a se relever.

« - Qu'y a t-il ? Tu ne peux plus ? » _demanda Bob_

« - Non ça va, t'inquiète... » _fit Aria_

Enoch regarda la jeune fille d'un air satisfait, comme si il avait comprit se qu'il venait de se passer a l'instant. Et son sourire ne plus pas au reste de la troupe qui le fusilla du regard pendant de longue minute.

Aria toussota pour reporter l'attention sur elle, se dont Enoch la remercia. Puis elle se reconcentra sur son action première.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra.

Elle se mit doucement a luire d'une lumière blanche pur avant que ses ailes d'un blanc de nacre ne se déploie dans son dos.

Elle sourit au pyromage avant de l'embarquer dans les airs a la surprise générale.

Bob hurla tout en fermant les yeux, totalement paniqué de ne plus sentir le sol sous ses pieds.

Aria elle, observait le spectacle que lui offrait les étoiles et la Pleine lune de se soir au dessus des nuages.

« - Hey Bob. Ouvre les yeux ou tu va rater tout le spectacle. » _fit doucement la jeune fille_

Bob ouvrit doucement les yeux tout en broyant les poignets de la jeune demoiselle. Puis il ouvrit la boucher de stupéfaction face a la beauté de se paysage. La mer de nuages s'étendait partout a l'horizon et la lune faisait briller les ailes des rares oiseaux présent a cette hauteur.

« - Wow... C'est magnifique mais... » _fit le mage_

« - Mais quoi ? »

« - Je commence a fatigué au niveau des bras la... »

La jeune fille sourit avant de lâcher le pyromage et se glisser sous lui pour le porter sur son dos. Elle rit a gorge déployer en entendant une nouvelle fois le cri du demi-diable. Qui, une fois stable, ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Puis, surgissait des nuages, apparut Enoch et ses ailes démoniaque.

La jeune fille ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait un certain charme sous ce ciel nocturne.

Enoch, quand a lui, ne pouvait pas nier le fait est que son cœur battait plus vite que la normal en voyant cette jeune demoiselle sous la lumière lunaire. Ses cheveux brillait d'une lumière irréel et ses yeux reflétaient les étoiles comme des millier de diamants. Et ses ailes blanches semblaient venue d'un autre monde, rajoutant a la féerie du moment.

Un ballet s'engagea alors entre les deux être ailés.

Aucun des deux ne voulait se stopper mais Bob les ramenant a la réalité, ils durent se poser de nouveau et rejoindre les autres pour la nuit.

Enoch regarda de nouveau la jeune fille.

« L'ange a enfin prit son envol... »


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une journée comme les autres

Aria fut réveiller par le dos pied du paladin dans son dos et sa douce voix qui lui hurlait de se lever. Elle ouvrit les yeux et l'envoya valser a quelque mètre de leur campement. Bob sourit, ayant envie de dormir quelque minute supplémentaire tandis que Enoch riait a gorge déployer devant l'envol du servant de la Lumière. Grunlek alla réveiller la jeune fille qui cette fois, se laissa faire. Elle se leva et prit une part du déjeuner que le nain venait de finir de préparer.

Réveiller par son estomac, Bob se traîna jusqu'au feu, près de la demoiselle. Shin, quand a lui, venait de rentrer de sa promenade matinal dans les bois. Enoch s'installa de l'autre coter de la jeune fille, Shin se plaçant au coter de Bob, laissant la place la moins désirer de toute a son compagnon nain. Compagnon qui lui fit du regard le reproche. Shin sourit grandement derrière son masque, agaçant le nain. Agacement qui se traduit par la morsure d'une louve sur sa cheville.

Le hurlement qui suivit fit revenir Théo au pas de course. Mais envoyant la situation, il se calma et se posa au coter d'un demi-élémentaire massant sa cheville douloureuse.

Grunlek regardais fièrement la louve tout en lui donnant une friandise pour la remercier de cette vengeance. Puis il s'installa au coter de Enoch.

Il servit tout le monde, y compris le diable, avant de commencer a parler.

« - Je pense qu'on devrait se rendre au Nord. J'ai entendue dire que le vent parle a ses habitant et emporte tout ceux qui s'approche de trop près de la zone des Montagnes Blanches. Peut être devrions nous vérifier si les siens – Il montra Aria- ne sont pas derrière tout ça. Ils sauraient mieux la protéger que nous en tout cas. » commença le nain

« - Honnêtement je ne sais pas Grun'. Les siens pourraient la considérer comme une divinité et l'enfermer a jamais dans ne tour... » lui répondit le mage

« - Ah non, pas encore ! Je refuse de retourner chez les miens si c'est pour me retrouver de nouveau dans une tour ! » fit la brune

« - Bah au moins, on aurait pas a se coltiner ses saltimbanques de l'Église des Vents ! » lui répondit le paladin

« - Théo ! » le réprimanda Bob

« - Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Si elle n'est pas la , on a pas de problème, non ? Surtout qu'avec toi, on en a déjà assez... »

« - Théo ! On peut le dire comme ça tout de même ! Et puis on se doit de l'aider sinon ça sera la merde pour ton Église... »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Et bien paladin, l'Église des Vents va se servir d'Aria comme d'une arme pour asservir l'Église de la Lumière et ainsi étendre son influence sur tout le Cratère... » lui répondit Enoch

« - Et en quoi cela vous concerne ? » demanda Shin

« - Et bien j'ai un petit consensus avec les servants de la Lumière qui ne m'embête que si je fais du grabuge ou si un de mes enfants décide d'éradiquer une région entière... »

Le regard qu'il lança a Bob fut assez pour lui faire comprendre la merde dans laquelle il avait mis son père. Ce qui rendait son garçon bien content de causé tant de soucis a son paternel.

Aria regardait les aventuriers parler sans les écouter. Elle réfléchissait a se que lui avait révéler sa partie élémentaire.

« le démon de ton cœur pourrait bien avoir la solution a ton problème... »

Elle se tourna automatiquement vers Enoch. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se mit une gifle mentale.

« C'est un séducteur invétéré de jeune vierge... il ne peut pas s'intéresser a moi... Et puis je ne veux pas d'un démon coureur de jupons mais d'un prince ! »

La jeune fille se releva soudainement.

« - Comment se fait-il que tu puisse te balader dans n'importe quelles villes avec un demi-démon, un demi-élémentaire et un nain a tes coter ? Se ne sont pas des hérésie normalement ? » fit la blanche

« - Et bien en faîte... si on se reposait ? » demanda Théo

Aria regarda bizarrement le paladin mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Après tout, si il ne pouvait pas le dire, elle ne le forcerais pas. Elle savait se que ça donnait.

Les autres firent comme si rien ne s'était passer, ne préférant pas provoquer la colère du paladin.

Ils se mirent en route pour la prochaine ville.

En chemin, ils tombèrent sur un lac.

Ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour se débarbouiller un peu et se reposer.

Les aventuriers plongèrent de suite dans l'eau seulement vêtu de leur caleçon. Enoch sourit en les voyant et Aria décida de faire un petit tour dans les airs pour réfléchir un peu et se détendre.

Elle déploya ses grandes ailes nacre et s'envola d'une poussé, projetant un peu de poussière sur le démon près d'elle. Il était sur qu'elle avait fait exprès au vu du rire qu'il entendue peu après.

Il s'envola donc a son tour pour aller taquiner un peu cette princesse capricieuse.

Il se chassèrent a travers les nuages et dans les airs, faisant des arabesques et offrant un spectacle de toute beauté a ceux rester au sol. Puis la jeune demoiselle voulut se venger de quelque chose que le diable avait fait.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fonça dessus. Surpris, Enoch ne sut comment réagir et se prit donc une jeune fille en plein dans le thorax. Puis il fut entraîner dans une chute vertigineuse vers les eaux du lac. Les aventuriers s'écartèrent mais la jeune blanche mais cette dernière s'arrêta pile a la surface de l'eau, Enoch dans les bras. Elle sourit et se mit a rire a gorge déployer avant de laisser le diable se remettre de ses émotion et se poser sur le sol.

La nuit tomba bien vite.

Autour du feu, les voyageurs se mirent a manger les prises de la louve.

Puis ils se mirent au lit directement, la journée les ayant bien détendue.

Aria se tourna vers Enoch, toujours debout.

« - Tu sais, si on réussissais a te mettre sous la protection d'une puissance supérieur, tu n'aurais plus de problème » lui fit Enoch

« - Oui je sais, mais laquelle ? »

« -Dormons, on verra demain notre plan pour t'aider et empêcher le Cratère de devenir un nouveau champs de bataille d'une nouvelle guerre de religions. »

Aria approuva avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La solution

Enoch se réveilla le premier. Il dirigea son regard vers sa princesse capricieuse. Il s'était toujours demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laisser pour morte dans sa grande tour. Il avait beau dire que c'était pour se protéger de L'Église des Vents et ainsi s'attirer de nouveau les faveurs de la Lumière pour faire ses petites affaires en toute tranquillité, il sentait qu'autre chose se cachait derrière ses raisons. Un autre chose bien trop humain pour lui et qu'il n'avait ressentie qu'une fois , Bob en étant la preuve vivante.

Il observait son visage endormie, sa longue chevelure blanche et sa simple tenue. Il voyait son corps se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers l'auteur de se son et fut surpris de reconnaître son fils. Il l'interrogea du regard et en réponse, le pyromage porta son regard vers la jeune fille endormie. Son père compris sa question et lui fit signe de venir avec lui. Pour une fois, le demi diable ne protesta pas.

Une fois à distance raisonnable du camps, Enoch se mit à parler.

Cette gamine est l'une des plus énervante dont j'ai eu la charge. Elle est capricieuse au possible, ne fait que se plaindre et est incapable de se défendre par elle même pour le moment. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant? Lui demanda Bob

J'ai envie de la protéger mais pas pour mon propre intérêt ou tout ce que j'ai pu dire….

Tu veux dire que tu ?

Qu'il quoi ? Fit un autre voix

Ils sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix du paladin qu'il n'avait pas sentit venir.

Dites moi paladin , pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à Aria hier ? Fit Enoch pour changer de sujet

Cette technique vieil comme le monde sembla fonctionner sur l inquisiteur.

Eh bien…. En faite… je crois que je vous dois quelque explications… fit Theo

Ils retournèrent tous au camps ou tout le monde était réveiller. Aria se tourna vers le démon et lui fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa nourriture. Enoch rougit légèrement mais cela ne fut visible que par son fils qui affichait un grand sourire au grand damne de son père.

Bon, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je peux continuer à voyager avec vous mal gré se que vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait. Commença Théo

Ils s'installèrent confortablement autour du feu de camps allumer par Grunlek cette fois ci.

Si je peux toujours être ici c'est que… en faite… je fais partie d'une "expérience"

Quelle sorte d'expérience ? Demanda Shin

En gros je dois faire un rapport pour faire savoir à mes supérieurs si vos race doivent toujours être considérer comme des êtres à purger ou si on doit vous considéré comme des êtres à par entière…

TON Église est en train de remettre en cause l'un de ses principes FONDAMENTAL ? fit Bob surpris au possible

Oui ou plutôt non. Ça c'est juste le prétexte. La vérité c'est que Grunlek est un noble nain avec qui on doit pas avoir de problème, Shin est d'une famille de noble reconnue pour ses travaux et toi, Bob, tu es l'enfant de Enoch ce qui fait que tu est dans le consensus qu'il a passer avec la Lumière et que tu es sous sa protection pour maîtriser ce démon qui semble attacher à sa descendance…

Un silence accueillie cette dernière réplique du paladin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir balancer une bombe dans le camps et perdue la confiance de ses amis. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Bob se mit à rire à gorge déployer vite suivie par les autres.

Et c'est de ça que tu avais peur de nous parler ? Mais c'est génial ! On a enfin une solution pour notre invité ! Fit Bob

Et c'est ? Lui demanda Théo

Si on parvient à dire à votre Église qu'il est dans leur intérêt que cette jeune fille sois sous leur protection, alors elle sera sauvé et ne pourra plus être menacer par L'Église des Vents. Fit simplement Enoch

YOUUUUUPIIIII ! hurla la jeune fille

Elle s'envola de joie dans le ciel, exprimant sa joie avec des arabesque très artistique dans les airs. Enoch sourit. Ils avaient enfin la solution. . Plus qu'a l'appliquer.

Son sourire disparut et il regarda autour de lui. Avec cette compagnie il sera compliqué de mettre leur nouveau "plan" en place.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le plan d'attaque

La compagnie se reposa quelque temps dans la clairière qu'ils occupaient en essayant de mettre au point un plan d'attaque pour se rendre a Castellblanc sans encombre. Ou au moins une ébauche de plan. OU du moins l'idée d'un plan.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'aller a la capitale de l'Église de la Lumière avec autant d'hérésie avec sois. Vous êtes toléré mais pas accepter donc bon... » fit Théo

« - Mais tu ne peux pas rentrer et leur demander leur accords et nous on t'attends dehors ? » émis Bob

« - Si je vous laisse seuls, l'Église n'hésitera pas a vous abattre. » leur dit le paladin.

« - Mais tu dois pas nous garder en vie pour ne pas avoir de problème ? » exposa Shin

« - Moi oui, mais pas les autres paladin. Tu te doute bien que pour garder son autorité toute cette histoire et tenue secrète et que je vous protège grâce a mon image et a l'insigne qu'on ma remis ? » lui expliqua l'inquisiteur

« - Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul avec Aria et nous vous attendons dans une ville au alentour sous ma protection ? » lui fit Enoch

Theo voulut répliquer mais se tut. L'idée émise par le démon ne paraissait pas si stupide. Le seul soucis c'est qu'il allait laisser Bob a son père qui ne rêvait que de le ramener sous sa coupe.

« - Ok, ça semble une bonne idée mais... » fit Théo

« - Mais ? » répliqua Enoch

« - Ne fait rien a ton fils ! »

Enoch haussa les sourcils avant de rire a gorge déployer.

« - Je ne compte rien faire a mon fils voyons ! Seul le cas de cette jeune fille m'intéresse alors tu n'as pas a t'en faire ! »

« - A par si vous vous reproduisez... » fit Bob assez fort pour que tout le monde entende

Enoch et Aria rougir fortement a cette remarque avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Soudain, Enoch eu un sourire qui fit frissoner la blanche avant qu'il l'empoigne par les hanche et l'embrasse a pleine bouche.

Philippe et Bob sourire tandis que Théo se mit a bugger et ne parler que sous forme d'onomatopée comme Shin.

Grunlek lui riait a gorge déployer tout en couvrant les yeux de sa louve de se spectacle inattendue.

« -Quand a vous paladin, ne toucher pas a MA protégée ! » menaça Enoch

Aria eu du mal a tenir sur ses jambes devant la férocité de ce baisers qui ne lui avait pas déplut, bien au contraire.

« -Je crois que nous avons perdu la sylphe ! » fit Bob

Le demi-démon se prit un tarte magistral de la demoiselle qui prit le paladin par le bras et enfourcha lumière d'un saut et regarda méchament l'inquisiteur qui se dépêcha de monter.

Elle tourna ses yeux marine vers le « démon de son coeur » comme disait sa partie élémentaire. Elle lui fit signer en souriant avant que Théo ne fasse s'élancer son cheval.

Les autres partir dans une direction différente vers une ville proche et sous la juridiction du Diable.

Mais malgrès le fait est qu'il la savait entre de « bonne » main, Enoch ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si il n'allait pas revoir Aria.

Peut être que le pressentiment d'Enoch etait-il justifier ?

Dans la nuit, se promenait des ombres sinistre qui suivirent les deux groupes. Ils portaient des armes aux runes étranges brillant d'une lueur blanche et dont la puissance n'était pas a douter. Une atmosphère macabre se dégageaient de ses personnes. Des sourires sanglants et des griffes en guise de mains leur servirait a leur sombre desseins.

Ils se serviraient de ses yeux comme talisman, de ses cheveux sa peau et ses dents pour faire des armures renforcer, de son sang pour faire des élixir et de ses plumes pour faire la décorations de leur nouvelle somptueuse Église.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : encore un espoir ?

Pendant que le cheval Lumière de Théo trottait tranquillement jusqu'à la capitale de l'Église de la Lumière, un silence gênant c'était installer entre les deux aventuriers. Théo toussota avant de se tourner ver Aria devant lui. Elle tenait fermement les rênes de lumière et se tenait droite comme un « I » et le visage écarlate en repensant a ce qu'Enoch lui avait fait.

« - Donc en fait toi et Enoch vous êtes... » commença Théo

« - Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Mais apparemment oui. Somme nous encore loin de la capitale ? » demanda la blanche

« - Tu sais que ça peut être un point fort pour ta protection en sois ? Aussi gênant que ça soit de le dire devant une cour martiale j'entends. » lui dit le paladin

Elle fit volte face et approcha son visage de l'inquisiteur de manière menaçante, un sourire sanguinaire sur le visage.

« - Si jamais j'ai a dire ça devant ta cour de dégénérer de la religion je te jure que je t'en fout une ! Compris ? »

« - Compris... »

Des ombres se mouvaient dans les buissons autour d'eux sans pour autant attirer leur attention. Ils ne remarquèrent que trop tard le piège se renfermant sur eux.

Ils étaient encerclé par des personnages encapuchonnés. Aria reconnu l'écusson qu'ils portaient et se mit a paniquer. Avec tout ce calme et ses bons moment elle avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient en grand danger.

Théo, voyant son amie figé, descendit de cheval et se mit en position pour la défendre. Ils se rapprochèrent et sortirent leur armes. Puis ils découvrirent leur visage en lançant un regard envieux aux yeux orage de la jeune fille toujours percher sur le cheval du paladin.

Aria se secoua la tête avant de descendre a son tour. Elle se tourna vers le personnages le plus en avant, un paladin au cheveux blond et aux yeux de glace.

« - Faisons un marcher paladin : vous nous donnez la fille et nous ne vous faisons rien. » fit le blond d'une voix hautaine.

« - J'ai une autre idée... Je vous tue tous et nous n'avons plus de souci ! Pour la Lumière ! »

Théo se jeta sur le jeune homme en face de lui et lui trancha la gorge. Son sang se répandit sur le sol donnant le signal aux autres d'attaquer. Mais ils ne purent faire un pas de plus car Aria les envoya valser a l'autre bout de la forêt les faisant se briser la nuque sur le sol.

Théo était dans la mêlé pendant que la jeune fille le couvrait depuis les airs, balançant des orbes de vents déchiquetant ses adversaires. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Pour un qu'ils tuaient, deux revenaient le remplacer.

« - Je doute que l'on tiennent encore longtemps Aria ! »

« - Nous devons le faire ! »

« - C'est rageant en sachant que la capitale et a deux pas... AAAAAAh »

« - THEO ! »

Le paladin venait de se prendre un coup d'épée dans la clavicule lui faisant lâcher sa seule protection. La jeune fille don l'attention fut détourner par le cri de son compagnon ne vit pas la flèche qui se planta dans une de ses ailes. Elle hurla avant qu'une autre se fiche dans son autre aile.

La jeune fille se crasha sur le sol au milieu de la mêlé, juste devant le paladin. Il se mit devant la jeune fille et fit barrage de son corps.

La jeune fille se releva et laissa s'exprimer sa partit élémentaire qui fit un ravage parmit les troupe seulement se ne fut pas suffisant.

Ils se jetèrent sur les deux aventuriers, tentant de prendre les yeux de la demoiselles de son vivant et essayant de détacher ses ailes du reste de son corps.

Théo avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas a parrer tout les coups et tout deux s'en prenait pas mal. Totalement ensanglanté et mort de fatigue de cette bataille. Ils étaient sans défense devant leur adversaires.

« - On est pas loin de la capitale...peut être qu'ils pourront nous voir ? »

« - C'est notre dernière espoir Théo...Essaye toujours.. »

Dans un dernier souffle de conscience, dans un instant déséspérer, en signe de profond déséspoir, Théo leva son bras au ciel. Ce dernier s'obscurcit , devint menaçant. Puis il se brisa en deux et forma comme un cyclone allant directement sur l'épée du guerrier de la Lumière. Soudain une pluie d'éclaire s'abattit sur l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Le noir se fit sur des bruit de cavalcade et de monture, de feu et de cri, de magie et peut être d'espoir.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La chance du scénario ^^

Aria se réveilla en première, le son de personne discutant au niveau de sa tête l'incitant a ouvrir les yeux.

« - Ou je suis ? » murmura la blanche

Les personnes au dessus de sa tête se tournèrent vers elle. Elle put donc reconnaître Bob, Shin, Grun et, a sa plus grand surprise, Enoch.

« -Nous sommes dans l'Église de la Lumière...Les paladins vous ont trouvé au prise avec des paladins des vents et, en reconnaissant un des leurs, sont venu a votre aide. Maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes trouver dans cette situation ? » demanda inquiet Enoch

« - En faîte on était en train de se diriger vers la capital quand on c'est fait encercler et on avait beau les combattre, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour nous alors Théo a eu l'idée d'envoyer une douche d'éclair pour appeler les paladins... Ça a marcher apparemment. » fut-elle avec un sourire gêner

« - Tu trouve ça drôle ? Tu n'imagine même pas a quel point j'étais inquiet ! » lui fit Enoch

L'instant d'après Enoch était dans les bras de la jeune fille ne voulant pas la lâcher jusqu'à l'arriver de ce qui semblait être la cour martial de la Lumière. A cet instant Aria le repoussa violemment en rougissant .

« - Nous vous attendions. Pendant que vous expliquiez la situation a vos héré- je veux dire amis, nous avons réveiller notre paladin et il a put faire de même. Maintenant il est temps de nous expliquer la raison de votre venu ici a notre capital ? » demanda un paladin

« - Amenons les directement devant le conseil, après tout, c'est ce que voulez Sieur Théo »

« - Bien, suivez nous »

Les aventuriers les suivirent et atterrirent dans une immense salle baigner de lumière et de petit nuage magique lumineux. Le chemin fut laborieux pour Aria qui devait marcher avec ses grandes ailes déployer car blesser et ses diverse blessure.

Théo, qu'ils venaient de retrouver, ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état. Il faut dire, les paladins des vents les avaient salement amochés.

Devant eux, cinq personne se tenaient en hauteur, les surplombant dans tout les sens du terme. L'un d'eux se leva et commença a parler.

« - Nous vous avons convoquer ici pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans les sombres pensée de l'Église des Vents et la raison de la présence de se démon parmi vous. » fit le magistrat

Il ne regardait que Théo comme le tenant responsable de tout les maux auquel ils avaient du faire face. Ce qui commençait a agacé notre chère Sylphe qui prit la parole.

« - Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis une sylphe. Mon peuple est utiliser par l'Église des Vents pour créé des artefacts de puissance. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils ont tués tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la ville que j'habitai. Le démon que voici m'as sauver la vie. Seulement, de part ma nature demi-élémentaire de vent, je suis devenue la personne a abattre dans leur Église pour qu'il puisse utiliser mes capacité afin de vous renverser. C'est pour cela, est en ayant appris la raison pour laquelle Théo fait toujours partit de votre ordre, que nous nous somme rendus a la capital de votre Église. » fit posément Aria

Elle savait que si elle s'énervait comme a son habitude, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de lui permettre de vivre une vie un tant sois peut tranquille. Elle attendit patiemment la réponse des magistrats pendant que les autres paniquaient de l'audace qu'elle avait osé prendre. Les magistrats se levèrent et demandèrent a plusieurs personne de sortir de la salle, ne laissant a leur coter que des hommes de confiance et de parole.

« - Nous voici loin de toute oreille indiscrète. Nous pouvons parler librement de votre cas. » reprit le premier magistrat

« - Vous savez donc pourquoi nous lui avons laissez le droit de rester avec ses hérétiques amis ? » fit un second magistrat

« - J'imagine que vous désirez aussi la même protection ? » répliqua un troisième

« - Oui c'est pourquoi nous somme la magistrats. Nous avons pensez que le fait est qu'elle puisse servir d'arme puissante pour renverser votre pouvoir au profits des vents était un prétexte suffisant pour la mettre sous votre protection. Elle pourrait ainsi se balader enfin en paix sans être déranger par des fanatiques » fit Bob

« - Nous comprenons bien votre demande mais nous ne pensons pas que cette petite Église puisse un jour nous renverser, surtout avec une femme comme elle ! » fit un quatrième.

Aria commençait a voir rouge. Déjà que leur voix hautaine, leur position et leurs manière ne lui plaisait pas, la ça commençait vraiment a la mettre en rogne. Théo, voyant cela, posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune demoiselle sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers le paladin. Ce dernier lui montra le diable avant de se tourner vers les magistrats. La blanche comprit le message et se mit a rougir. Elle se tourna vers Enoch qui l'interrogea du regard. Puis elle s'avança de nouveau vers ses juges.

« - Et si je vous disais qu'avec moi vous pourriez contrôler les fait et gestes de ce diable afin qu'il ne nuise pas a votre Église ? » fit timidement Aria

Enoch ouvrit de grand yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il resta totalement abasourdi et ne réagit qu'a peine lorsque la jeune fille l'embrassa. Il l'a prit dans ses bras sous les regards confus des magistrats.

« - Nous ignorions que vous entreteniez de tel relations avec ce diable...Mais au vu de se que nous venons de voir, nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez a la main de n'importe qui. Enoch a le don de s'attirer des ennui, tout comme son fils. Et puis, étant donné que vous êtes lier a son fils vous pouvez nous servir pour géré ses deux armes de destruction massive ambulante. Ou a les utiliser a d'autre fin... C'est d'accord, vous êtes sous notre protection. » fit le cinquième magistrat

« - Merci bien ! Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

La jeune fille se tourna vers le paladin et lui envoya son poing dans la figure avec toute la force qu'elle possèdait.

« - Aieeeeeuh ! Mais tu fais mal en faîte ! » lui fit Théo

« - Je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! Chose dite, chose faîte ! »

Elle lui tira la langue avant de repartir de la salle la tête haute et sous le regard abasourdi de son public.


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : épilogue

Aria se leva tranquillement dans les bras de son démon favoris apaisé. Elle sourit en voyant le visage endormi de Enoch. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur le diable pour le réveiller. Il ne participa pas tout de suite au baisers avant de l'embrasser en retours. Enoch ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune demoiselle.

-Salut, bien dormit ? Fit Aria

-Parfaitement bien… j'apprécie bien se réveille même si plus serais pas de refus… fit Enoch un sourire carnassier sur le visage

La jeune brune rougit à cela avant de se lever du lit et de descendre dans le hall de l'auberge qu'ils occupaient depuis deux jours.

Après la cour martiale de la Lumière, ils avaient décider de se séparer pendant quelque temps le temps de laisser à la lumière propager le message de la protection de la jeune fille. Même si son acte avait choquer toute la cour, elle avait quand même consentit à rester sur ce qu'elle avait dit et protéger la jeune fille.

Et aujourd'hui était le temps où ils devaient tous se retrouver pour voyager a travers tout le cratère. Elle attendit à une table que son amant descende ce qui ne prit pas longtemps. Il se plaça à ses coter et cala sa main sur les hanches de la jeune fille la rapprochant de lui.

-Vexé ? Fit le démon

-Non c'est juste que je pense pas qu'on devrait s'amuser alors que les autres vont arriver aujourd'hui pour nous rejoindre…

-Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi vous parler… fit la voix de Bob

La jeune demoiselle se mit à a rougir avant de saluer les aventuriers. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et décidèrent de la route à suivre. Puis ils partirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


End file.
